My Life Would Suck Without You
by chocolateluvr13
Summary: Songfic about Yusuke and Keiko's relationship to the song of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' by Kelly Clarkson. One-Shot.


My Life Would Suck Without You

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the song. The song is by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

"Hey Keiko! Keiko! Come on, let me in! It's freezing out here." Keiko could hear Yusuke's bellowing from her room above her parent's restaurant. It was about 11 o'clock at night, and while the rest of the town was in blissful sleep, Keiko was rushing towards her window where a loud Yusuke was screaming.

'_That idiot boy! Doesn't he realize what time it is?! He better not wake up my parents or they'll kill me! Man, why does he have to be so dang loud and obnoxious,'_Keiko thought as she pushed open her window furiously.

She looked down at the man below her. His t-shirt was wrinkled and stained, his green jacket was hanging loosely on his broad shoulders, and his hair that was usually slicked back fell forward with no resistance. His face was a mixture of irritation and dejection.

"Yusuke, shut up! You're going to wake up the entire neighborhood. Again," she yelled. He looked up and she met his light brown eyes. He recognized her cross tone and looked away from her.

'_Damn it, this is bad, she's really pissed,'_ the teen thought as he looked up into Keiko's brown eyes. He really screwed up this time, and he's screwed up _a lot_.

"You gonna let me in?" Yusuke shouted up to her.

"Hmph," was the response he received. Yusuke was fed up. He'd been trying to apologize to her all day and 'hmph' was the answer he got?! He could feel his temper rising as he bellowed up at her.

"Damn it Keiko, I said I was sorry!"

No response.

"Oh come on, I was just kidding with you. Can't you take a joke?" That evoked a reaction.

"You call that a joke," she screamed incredulously. "You said you didn't want me and that you thought I was annoying and bossy!"

"I'm not lying about the annoying and bossy part, but I never said I didn't want you!" Yusuke yelled up at her in irritation.

"So you _do_ think I'm annoying and bossy?"

"That's beside the point." She sighed in irritation and gave him a death glare that could easily rival one of Hiei's. She then slammed the windows with so much force, that it was a wonder they were still hanging. Yusuke could hear her stomping down the stairs and the boy started to curse under his breath for his stupidity.

When the front door opened Keiko was standing before him in her favorite bunny night gown that Yusuke had bought for her a few years ago.

Yusuke couldn't help but admire her beauty. Even in that silly night gown and with her hair pinned up in rollers, she still looked like the same sweet girl that he had grown up with and loved.

…The same girl who was currently slapping him senseless.

"You think you can just come here in the middle of the night and apologize and then I'll magically forgive you! You stupid, stupid, stupid--" Yusuke grabbed her hands and placed them above her head while trapping her against the wall.

"Damn it Keiko that hurts!" he yelled at her as she glared daggers at him and then stuck out her tongue. Yusuke, being the mature adult that he is, then proceeded to stick out his own tongue. They continued this until he could see a slight smirk on her face.

"You're such a child."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ok, maybe I am, but can you just hear me out?" He gazed down at her seriously. She just couldn't deny him when he looked at her that way.

"Fine."

"I was being my stupid self when I said that stuff. You should know how stupid I am by now. And I didn't mean to start that fight. That dude was just pissing me off."

"You don't have to go and beat up anyone who pisses you off Yusuke! Why cant you be civilized for once and use words instead of your fists."

"'Cause that wouldn't be any fun," he replied with a sardonic grin.

"You've got issues. You'll never get through life if you keep picking fights with everyone."

"Oh, now I've got issues? I didn't just beat up my boyfriend who was apologizing for screwing up." Yusuke looked down at her angrily.

"Damn it!" Yusuke shouted. "This whole relationship is so fucked up! We can't do anything without arguing, and I can't ever leave you, so I'm screwed." Keiko looked up at him with hope overshadowing the anger in her eyes.

"You can't?" Keiko watched as the child before her matured right before her eyes. He looked down at her with an expression that could only be of love and disbelief.

"Of course I can't Keiko. I'm nothing without you. I'd miss all your bickering and complaining and worry for me and just about everything else."

"Really?"

"Really." With that Yusuke released her arms and grasped her around her waist, pulling her in. Her soft lips touched his. She moaned quietly and then snaked her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended and they pulled apart, their cheeks were red and they were smiling like fools.

"I love you, you big dimwit."

"I love you too, you bossy annoying girl."

"I am not bossy!"

"I'm not a dimwit!" They looked at each others peeved face, and immediately broke out into laughter.

"You know, we're a pretty messed up couple," Keiko said looking up into the face of her lover.

"Yeah, but," Yusuke lowered his head so that their faces were level with each other. "My life would suck without you." And with that, the two proceeded to make out until Keiko's parents hustled down the stairs.

* * *

So, watcha think? I was listening to this song and went 'hey! It's like the song was made for these two!' Please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
And the Legends chapter will be up soon, I promise!!


End file.
